


Brownies

by takeitoffhemmo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, i promise it's yoi tho and not omgcp, its honestly all fluff and baking...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Yuuri has a late night craving for brownies





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! 
> 
> this is my first yoi story and it's pretty much all fluff. i got the inspiration from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/toosigoosi/status/887779812995149825). i didn't proofread because i was way too excited to share the fluff. hope you enjoy!!

yuuri wouldn't consider himself a cook or a baker, but while he was in detroit he found himself in love with brownies. he's not really sure why or when it really happened but his love for the sugary cake cannot be denied. him and phichit spent endless nights working on perfecting their brownie recipe and yuuri is proud to say that it only took them maybe a year to get the recipe right. since then they've eaten countless batches of delicious brownies with few mishaps along the way. now yuuri possibly considers himself an expert brownie baker. really his only specialty is brownies, but he's not mad about that. as already stated, he loves brownies. 

today's practice went well but it was grueling and victor was definitely not going to let yuuri relax at all. victor would not give yuuri even a centimeter. it was rough, but yuuri survived and he thinks he learned a lot. he also thinks that he deserves some brownies. he's certainly in the mood and hopes he can get away with baking the treat in peace. he knows the apartment he shares with victor is small and it's like one am but maccachin hasn't stirred from where he's sleeping in the living room yet so yuuri's not too concerned. 

yuuri quietly opens and closes cabinets to get the materials he needs. he's lucky that everything he needs is actually here and he doesn't have to wait until he can go to a store again. usually the cabinets are fairly empty because victor is a terrible cook and yuuri is often too tired to want to cook. 

after laying all the materials out, yuuri pulls up the recipe him and phichit worked so meticulously to perfect. it's written in his notes app with side notes accompanying many of the steps about what works best. yuuri smiles at the recipe and remembers the late nights with phichit and all of their failed attempts. it felt so good when they finally got the recipe exactly how they like it. yuuri definitely treasures this recipe and values his friendship with phichit. he should really call soon...but first, brownies. 

as quiet as possible, yuuri begins mixing ingredients, pre-heating the oven, and coating the bottom of his baking tin. sometimes when he accidentally drops a spoon or slams the fridge too hard he freezes and strains his ear towards the bedroom. so far, so good. maccachin still hasn't moved. it doesn't take long for yuuri to finish putting the batter together and then pour it into the pan. the oven finishes pre-heating not long after and then he slides the treat inside. he sets a timer for 30 minutes and then turns to begin washing his dishes. he freezes when he sees victor's silhouette at the kitchen entrance. 

"yuuri? yuuri, what are you doing?" victor asks and yuuri can tell he's still sort of asleep by the way his speech is slower and his voice deeper. 

"um, making brownies?" yuuri replies and he knows it sounds like a question rather than an answer. he feels caught and ashamed. he doesn't need to feel ashamed, he knows that, but he does regardless. he's supposed to keep a better diet during the season. he really wanted brownies though. 

"brownies? the chocolate cake thingys?" victor asks while stepping farther into the kitchen. 

"yes, i was craving them. i know i shouldn't eat them, but..." yuuri replies while longingly looking towards the oven. all the work is done, surely victor won't mind if they eat the brownies. 

"i haven't had one in awhile. are you good at making brownies? i didn't even know you baked," victor says and steps closer to the dirty dishes from yuuri's baking adventure. 

"uh, well, phichit and i worked pretty hard on this recipe. i fell in love with brownies while in detroit. i hadn't really had them in japan," yuuri answers and awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other. 

"ah," victor mutters and then picks up one of the spoons still covered in batter and then lifts it to his lips. he licks some of the batter off and then smiles. "oh! yuuri, this is good!" he exclaims. 

yuuri blushes and reaches for the spoon. "you really shouldn't lick the batter like that. you could get salmonella from the raw eggs." 

victor tilts his head toward yuuri and yuuri can't help but shake his head in amusement anyways. he licks the spoon as well and returns victor's soft smile. "it's pretty great though." 

when the brownies are finally done they each take two and eat them at the kitchen table. they share quiet conversation and maccachin even joins them. yuuri explains to them that chocolate is terrible for dogs, but maccachin doesn't seem to care and begs for the cake anyway. victor gives macca an alternative treat which seems to please the dog and they happily lie under victor and yuuri's feet with their own treat. 

it's nearly three in the morning once the kitchen is cleaned up, brownies consumed, and extras put away before victor and yuuri stumble back to their bed. it doesn't take them long to resettle in the queen-sized bed and victor pulls yuuri close under the blankets. 

"the brownies were delicious. thank you for sharing them with me," he whispers. 

"it's no problem. i'm sorry i made them in the middle of the night though," yuuri whispers back and he can feel the love in the room. victor doesn't care. yuuri knows that, but he still feels bad for waking him. 

"it's okay. i love you," victor replies. 

"i love you too," yuuri says and falls asleep feeling warm and secure.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly had no idea how to end this lol.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome!
> 
> or come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com/) or [ twitter ](https://mobile.twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo)!


End file.
